Getting to know each other
by xxellie19xx
Summary: While being stranded in Jewel's hollow during a Stormy night, Blu and Jewel decided to have a little talk to know more about each other to pass the time.


Here's the first chapter of my first story. Sorry it's a little short. Hope you guys will like it.

It was a nasty night in Rio,all there was in the sky was dark ominous storm clouds as rain drops descends to the earth beneath.

I was in my hollow in the middle of the Jungle,I would usually spend the night alone but tonight,beside me was a very special someone to me,my bestfriend,Blu.

We known each other for a few months now and although all our friends believe we are together,we are nothing more than just best frineds. We have yet to move on to the next stage,simply because we still don't know much about each other.

We were both perched on the entrance of my hollow,staring at the rain coming down on the jungle and the ocasional thunders.

"looks like I'm going have to spend the night here,"Blu informed me as he turned to face me.

"Darn it!"I exclaimed,not in annoyance but sarcastically.

The sarcasm in my voice was so painfully obvious that he noticed it almost immediately,but he still decided to play along with me.

"Why don't you enjoy having my company?"He questioned,with a grin on his face.

"I don't know,"I replied,bluntly. "It depends on the situation."

"What kind of situation are you talking about?"He asked,with his head cocked.

"Hmmm..."I hummed as I thought of an example. "Well,you do make a good companion when it comes to having fun,"I stated.

"However,tonight is a wonderfully comfortable night for a good night sleep but with you around I might not even get any sleep,"I explained to Blu and immediately he shot me with a confused look.

"Why is that so?"He asked.

I chuclked and replied,"Because of your non stop complains."

"Complains?"He mumbled to himself. "Since when did I ever complain about anything?"

I glared at him and shook my head in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I still don't get where you are going with this,"He stated.

Knowing him for a few months,l had learnt that even though he is smart,but I also learnt that he lacks any type of inference skills. So if I don't lay things out for him,he will probably never get it.

"Alright,"I said,sighing. "You are aware we are in the middle of the jungle right,"I said.

"Yeah..." He replied,with uncertainty in his voice.

"And you do remember our first night in the jungle together right?"

"Yea."

"Alright,and do you remember the amount of complains you had that night?"I questioned,my voice becoming a little bit more aggressive as I recalled that horrible night.

He seems to have finally understand my point as he chuckled nervously. "That was a few months ago,it's different now."

"Oh yeah?"I said,while giving him a sardonic glare. "What is different?"

"I... Don't know,"He said stuttering as he looked away with a almost hopeless look on his face.

I giggled in response and decided to stop messing around with him. "Alright,alright you can stay."

"Thanks Jewel,I knew you wouldn't chase me away,"He replied,with a blissful smile on his face.

"But seriously,if I hear a single complain or scream from you,I'm chasing you out!"I threatened him,with a wing pointed towards the exit of the hollow to further enforce my point.

He shivered in fear and nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright,so what do you want to do?"I asked.

He looked at me and shook his head,"You decide."

"Alright," I said. "A..." I stumbled as my eyes shifted around,trying to come up with something that we both could do.

Then it dawn upon me,since we first met each other we never really had the chance to sit down and have a undisturbed talk to really get to know each other better. I do know that I had a lot of things to tell Blu and I believe that he had equally as much stuff to tell me.

"I have an idea,"I stated bluntly. His eyes fixated on me as he waited for me to share my idea. "We should have a little conversation,to get to know each other better."

"That's a great idea!"He exclaimed. "Once we know each other better we can move on with our relationship!" He shouted out abruptly and immediately regretted it as he looked away from me nervously.

"I mean if.. if you want to," He added nervously.

I shook my head and smiled at his silliness. "Alright so do you want to start or should I go first?"I asked.

"You go first,"He replied,smiling at me.

"Alright,I will go first," I replied. I cleared my throat and prepared to start sharing a personal story of mine with Blu,a story I had not told anyone before...


End file.
